


Little Parenthesis

by calmebyourname



Category: ARMY - Fandom, minjoon - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmebyourname/pseuds/calmebyourname
Summary: Park Jimin is the only one who can enter Kim Namjoon’s mind and heart. He is his little parenthesis





	Little Parenthesis

**Author's Note:**

> I made this after tonight’s Wembley concert. Jimin was very caring and loving (as always) towards Namjoon and I felt so inspired 💜 hope you like it!

The tiny hands caressing his long ones were calming and reassuring. When the lights ran out and they found themselves mostly among each other, it was Jimin, always Jimin the first one to hold him.  
This time it didn’t even took the end of the concert for him to feel his small fingers slipping through his, the chubby thumb touching his bottom lip slightly. It took all of Namjoon’s will power not to melt under his touch right there, in front of sixty thousand armys and God knows how many more online.  
“Don’t cry RM”, was the last complete sentence he heard before the rush of lights and cameras and people checking up on them pulled themselves onto him. It was a nice sentence to hear, really, specially coming from Jimin, but Namjoon really just wanted to go home.  
Home, or the closest thing they had, being halfway across the world. An hotel room where he could just lay low and think.  
Namjoon had just had the best time. He wasn’t sad or feeling bad in anyway. Wembley had been amazing and he knew what it meant seeing all those people there, singing about love with his best friends, living the dream really, but Namjoon is also quiet and likes to dive into himself, explore the deepest oceans that rests inside him. He is aware that he is full of wonders and secrets that he himself doesn’t acknowledge yet. After these moments, where the dream, or one of them, has been fulfilled, that’s where he wants to be, recluse and quiet and observing the dark depths of his own soul. His friends know that and that is why they don’t talk to him.  
They are heading to the hotel in the limo and Namjoon has so many thoughts and feelings he can’t even sort at the moment. The environment around Namjoon feels hazy, blurred and out of focus and the only point of contact he has with the real world is the subtitle yet heavy grip on his pulse. There he is again, Jimin’s index tracing Namjoon’s veins on his wrist, secretly but present. Sometimes Namjoon just wants to hold Jimin’s hand, interlock their fingers and bring him to his world, the secret world that no one’s allowed to. Jimin’s the only one he ever wished to visit.  
For a second, Namjoon imagines his mind as the bubble Jimin rests into on his Serendipity performance. That’s exactly how it feels. Jimin is the only one light and magical enough to fit in there, to understand, to pop it like it’s not exposing the interior wonders to the cruel world. His presence somehow makes the threat of reality not at all scary, but adventurous.  
Namjoon knows his friends, he knows he can count on every single one of them, and he does, as well as they do on him, but Jimin is different. He is the only one who can walk between the lines that separate Namjoon’s mind from the real life. He doesn’t only crosses the line, he dances amongst it, brings souvenirs from the outside to the inside, leaves marks in there, marks that Namjoon wasn’t even aware his soul could have.  
Namjoon focus his eyes on Jimin’s finger tracing the paths in the inner part of his wrists and that’s all it takes, it’s stronger than gravity, it’s louder than music, it’s heavier than the sky upon his shoulders. That’s all it takes for him to breathe.  
When they arrive, Jimin’s hands flutter away just like a bubble, and their little contact broken like it’s nothing causes Namjoon’s heart to skip a bit for a little while. He is used to that, to his and Jimin’s moments being so arbitrary that he doesn’t even know if they’re real or just a reverie of his own. Jimin is touchy and caring towards everyone, there’s not a single reason Namjoon should think their moments are more meaningful to Jimin towards him than to any of the five others.  
He just loves it though, how even unaware, Jimin has this power over him. Namjoon has lost the tracks of how many poems and songs he has written about it. He and Jimin always talk, but never about it. It’s the things left unsaid that makes him shiver and float above his own body at night. It’s the bubble, light and sneaky and secretive and wondrous that appears and pops out in the randomest yet most significative moments. 

Namjoon is already bathed and tucked in, wearing his sweat pants and a loose white shirt with a hoodie and long sleeves that give him paws, laid on the king size white sheeted hotel bed, dimmed lights and lots of space for him and all his dreams, when he hears a knock on the door.  
He’s pretty sure he didn’t request any room service and that all his friends are sleeping, except for Yoongi that he knows for sure is live online, bathless and eating, so he just asks who’s there.  
The door opens hesitantly, as if the figure behind it is not sure whether they’re welcome. Namjoon’s heart skips a beat when he sees Jimin standing, huge sweats, baby blue that fits him well, silk slippery pants and the sweetest smile on, with eyes that looks like the moon is upside down, playing with the perspectives of those watching. Namjoon didn’t know how much he needed to see that exact same scene until he did. 

“Namjoonie hyung”, Jimin whispers still smiling, and Namjoon doesn’t hold back the smile when he hears Jimin calling him. So much better than ‘RM’, but he knows why he did it.

“Come in Jimin-ah” he says softly, his voice a little hoarse from the silent time “Is everything okay?”  
Namjoon sits on his bed and taps the space next to him so Jimin can join him.

Jimin sits in front of him, his legs crossed in front of them butterfly style, his small hands resting on his chubby pink feet, Namjoon gazing at them and wanting to interlock their fingers. He doesn’t.

“Yes” Jimin answers, eyes resting upon Namjoon’s face, searching for something that Namjoon can’t quite tell what is. Namjoon had forgotten he had asked a question. “Are you?”

Namjoon breathes, relaxing his shoulders and knowing the frown on his own face must have faded.

“I’m fine Jiminie, thank you” he smiles endeared.  
Jimin’s eyes leave Namjoon’s face and rests upon his hands. Slowly, his small hands leave their ankles and touch Namjoon’s hands. Namjoon turns his hands up, leaving his palm free for Jimin’s fingers to trace the paths on his hand lines, like he’s reading into Namjoon’s future and past. Jimin’s eyes are on Namjoon’s hands, but the older’s are examining Jimin’s face.  
It’s endearing for Namjoon how beautiful and magical Jimin looks. Every little line on his face seems to have been carefully drawn, delicately thought and caressed with brushes and a bright paint that gives Jimin a glow that only he owns. Even his crooked teeth are perfect. Namjoon blushes and looks away when Jimin’s eyes jump suddenly at him.

“You have these moments” Jimin starts, “where your eyes just run out of focus. They happen when you’re too sad or too happy”.

Jimin’s hands are still on Namjoon’s, his fingers drawing circles on his wrist, right where the blood flows, giving him shivers through the spine. Namjoon is aware that Jimin can probably feel his raced heartbeats through his pulse. It’s not the first time Jimin does it, but it’s the first time they’re alone, nothing to interrupt or to keep them from verbalizing what had only been told through touch, like a Morse code used when there was nothing else they could do to communicate without everyone knowing.

“I do” Namjoon answers, his fingers now brushing Jimin’s knuckles, the urge to interlock their fingers pulsing on his hands. “Does it scare you?”

Jimin takes a while to answer, like he’s thinking, considering, and Namjoon holds his breath because the question surprised even himself. He had never thought about the possibility of his and Jimin’s touch communication/Morse code could sound just like random noises to the boy, like random touches. Like it wasn’t something theirs. It scared him to think that now.

“No” Jimin answers and Namjoon lets out a breath “I like the way you feel things”

Namjoon feels a chill up to his spine when Jimin says the words. Every single thing just gets even more beautiful when said by his voice, his sound, his frequency. Namjoon loves the idea of things being put into the world by Jimin. 

“Do you?” Namjoon asks in a breath.

“Yes”, Jimin smiles and interlock their fingers, playing with their hands a little bit and then finally staring at Namjoon right in the eyes “I’d...” he stops and looks back at their hands and Namjoon dims the distance between them, pulling him a little bit closer by the hand “I’d like to know how you feel me”

Jimin looks Namjoon in the eyes and he can feel his whole body shivering just by the thought of Jimin, of feeling him.

“I feel you...” Namjoon starts, the fear of being inappropriate or scaring Jimin off leaving his body as if it’s never meant to be there “I feel you like supernova in my veins. Like you’re made of silver and gold and just a little bit of you it’s enough to rise me up from dust”

Jimin’s eyes widen at Namjoon, his hands suddenly slipping into Namjoon’s sleeves and touching his lower arms and elbows. Like the fabric of Namjoon’s shirt is protecting their embrace.

“I feel you like you’re able to crawl under my skin and find the weakest spots, like you burn while you’re there. But... but I want you there. Because even if you don’t know...”

“What don’t I know hyung?” Namjoon has been drawn by Jimin’s eyes, he didn’t notice how close they were until he feels Jimin’s warm sweet breath on his lips and his nose brushing on his.

“Even if you don’t know, when you touch me, when I’m lost and wandering inside myself and my own thoughts and my own ocean, your finger, just your finger is enough. It’s my gravity, it makes me dance around my own mind like I’m on the verge of a black hole. When you’re here... when you’re near me, it’s like a bubble. It’s like a parenthesis in this world.  
Jimin is painfully close. Namjoon’s lips ache for him, burn for him. 

“When I touch you hyung...” Jimin starts whispering and Namjoon shivers by the mention, Jimin’s hand slipping up and cupping one side of his face, thumb brushing his lower lips “It’s like I’m Achilles and my skin is all made of my heel. Even if you don’t say anything, when I touch you, you reach every single spot. Like my body and soul were made to be near you. That’s how I feel you.”

Namjoon can’t take it anymore. He can feel his body burning when he finally kisses Jimin, his lips tasting like honey and peach and like Jimin himself.  
Jimin melts onto him, and Namjoon leans back, Jimin crawling and fitting him perfectly, hands on his face, legs around his waist.  
Namjoon’s hands slide up Jimin’s hip, slipping into his sweater, touching the warm soft skin on his sides and Jimin moans on his lips. The rushed kiss starts losing it’s speed and falling into a perfect rhythm that fits them both, desire opening space for awareness.  
Namjoon was aware of Jimin, of his hands, of his smell, of his body, and he wanted to feel it. His legs entangled Jimin’s, one of his hands leaving his hip to touch Jimin’s face, separating them just so he could look at him in awe. Namjoon desired Jimin, his body begged for Jimin, but that was the time where Jimin crossed all the lines and made himself present in all Namjoon’s realities, all his cosmos, all his multiverses.  
Namjoon closed his eyes just to feel Jimin’s lips over him, brushing delicately all over his face, placing small sleepy open mouthed kisses on his cheeks and nose and forehead, resting again and again and again on his lips, sucking the bottom one, not teasing, just enjoying, tasting, recognizing. Exploring as if he couldn’t believe they were there, new lands, new oceans, a whole new amount of skin Jimin could touch, not only with his fingers. Jimin was being Jimin, touchy, caring, sweet and curious, his hands placed on Namjoon’s wrist as he slid to his side and settled there, fitting perfectly against Namjoon’s body.  
Namjoon turned his head to face Jimin, who had the prettiest, brightest smile on his face, upside down moons and corked teeth, Namjoon’s version of what heaven would look like if it was a person. And it was.

“You’re heaven” Namjoon whispered, placing a kiss on Jimin’s lips. 

“Our little parenthesis is heaven” Jimin whispered, entangling his fingers on Namjoon’s and closing his eyes and knowing his body and soul were right where they were meant to be.


End file.
